


Coffee Liqeur

by Cummytomato



Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas gift, Coffee, M/M, Smut, plot? Nah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cummytomato/pseuds/Cummytomato
Summary: Qrow’s out at a bar and has a lovely encounter with a strapping young lad. In other words: They fuck.





	Coffee Liqeur

Coffee liqueur 

 

~Dedicated to a certain Slutty brazillian~

Do they give all bartenders the exact same sleepy jazz track to play or why does every bar like this sound the same? Qrow thought to himself as he sipped at his drink. Nice place, classy, the kind where the bartenders wore bow ties and put up with a huntsman, hoping he was a generous tipper. 

“Another.” He smirked at the old bartender behind the counter as he tipped the last few golden drops back. There was a small round of laughter from the group sitting at the booths in the back. A group of friends out for a drink, good times all around. Two couples and someone by themselves. The little bit of laughter was a welcome addition to the quiet place. Brought back memories of Team STRQ.

“What brings you in here on a night like this?” The old bartender asked sliding Qrow another glass of whiskey. 

“Wouldn’t be a total lie to say I like the taste.”

“I’m going to have to deal with you till last call won’t I?” 

“Damn right.” Qrow cackled. 

...

“This was SOOOOO much fun! We need to do this again soon!” One of the girls sang as she stumbled to her feet from the booth behind Qrow. 

“Yeah, it was a blast, glad to see you’re hanging tough big guy.” 

“Good to see you guys, get home safe.” Qrow watched as the two couples sauntered out of the bar. Leaving their friend in the booth behind. Qrow heard a groan and couldn’t help but chuckle. It very much sounded like a sigh of relief. 

‘Oh, and what’s this?’ Qrow felt eyes settle on him. Usually, that was a bad sign, this felt friendly though- more than friendly, judging by how long they lingered on his ass. What was it Tai always said? Never underestimate the power of a barstool to show off some assets. 

“Mind if I join you?” A deep voice called from behind Qrow. 

“My Tab might pay the mortgage but that doesn’t mean I actually own the bar.” Qrow chuckled in reply ignoring the bartenders eye-roll. Qrow glanced to his left to see the stranger joining him at the bar. Maybe 25 years old? Olive skin and short brown hair, Study built. 

“Evening.” The stranger nodded 

“Howdy.” 

“Sorry, I know my friends were a bit rowdy.”

“All good, sounded like quite the occasion.” Qrow signaled for another drink and the bartender nodded with a dirty look on his face reaching for a new bottle from the shelf. 

“Yeah in a way...”

“Go on go on, tell me all about it, I’m sure it’ll be more entertaining than this anemic looking mother fucker scowling at me all night.” Qrow chuckled spitting his tongue at the bartender who gave an unamused look in reply. That got a horse laugh out of the stranger before he nodded. 

“Well, I recently got dumped, and my friends were trying to cheer me up- I mean, I’m mostly over it, but you know how it is. When everyone in your friend group is dating someone they kind of forget what being single was like, and how awkward it is being the fifth wheel at the pity party.” He took a sip of his beer content with his explanation and Qrow chuckled. 

“Yeah, I know something about third wheeling, or fourth in my own case. But hey, you’re a free man now, lots of fish in the sea.” Qrow recited the old saying with a smirk on his lips. 

“Hah, well I’ll drink to that. Lord knows it’s been a while, would be nice if the fish came a little more frequently though.” The stranger made Eye contact with Qrow for a second and a blush bloomed under his tan skin. 

“Good things come to those who wait.”

“How long’s the wait?” The guy immediately replied and Qrow smirked. 

“Who knows, they say last call makes all the fishes bite.”

“I’m Coffee.” The stranger offered his hand to shake with a smile and Qrow smirked back and slowly shook Coffee’s hand. 

“Qrow.” 

...

“Wait, come again!?” Coffee snorted laughing hysterically 

“What! It’s no big deal! We didn’t touch each other or anything, it was just on the same bed.”

“Feet apart! Hah, You’re a real freak!” Coffee couldn’t stop laughing and Qrow just smiled, even if it was at his expense to be a source of laughter was nice. 

“Anyways what about you? Where did you discover this mysterious ex?” 

“Through My rugby team.”

“A player?”

“A player’s girlfriend”.

“And you were judging me.” Qrow chuckled into his Whiskey. 

“Come on it was fair, she broke up with him before we did anything, totally Kosher.” They both laughed at that. The conversation had flowed well between them a good while. Despite the sinking feeling he had gotten when Coffee had clarified the ex as an ex-girlfriend, the sidelong glances that Qrow had caught coffee making left him encouraged. 

“Bartender two more.” Qrow grinned at the surly bastard who’d had the misfortune to be working that night. Speaking of misfortune, Qrow watched as his semblance made itself known. The bartender went reaching for a bottle of liquor and his forearm brushed one on the shelf just the wrong way, the bottle went teetering before falling off the shelf with a loud shatter and splash of its contents. 

“Damnit.” The bartender groaned and stooped to inspect the mess he’d caused. 

“Whoa there barkeep, been slipping a few yourself while we weren’t looking?” Qrow teased. Without thinking the bartender reached to pick up some of the shattered glass and sliced his thumb.

“Damn!” He barked immediately bringing the cut to his lips. Nothing serious but obviously painful. “I’ll be right back.” He grumbled before shuffling off into the storeroom. 

“Hey coffee... have you already paid your tab?” 

“Not since I joined you...” 

“Great, run for it!” Qrow laughed and leapt from his barstool coffee quickly catching on and chasing after him. They bolted out of the bar the bell above the door Jingling loudly as the rushed out into the winter night and sprinted up the block laughing all the way. 

“Drink and Dash! It must be Christmas!” 

“Keep up! If they catch us it’s cuz you’re too slow!”

“You’re a huntsman! I’m just a regular dude!”

“Excuses, excuses!” Qrow couldn’t help the stupid grin on his face as he ducked into an alleyway. Coffee followed a moment later and they shared a grin. Qrow hadn’t so much as began breathing heavy after sprinting, Coffee was leaned against the alley wall catching his breath still smiling and laughing between pants. 

“I’ve barely known you an hour and you’re already trouble.”

“You didn’t have to tag along,” Qrow smirked 

“Like hell I didn’t! I saw how many drinks you’d had! If I’d stayed and gotten stuck with your bill I’d be out on the street.” 

“And here you are with me instead.” Qrow chuckled. Before closing the distance between them, planting a hand on either of coffee’s hips and locking their lips together. The other man stood there stunned for a minute but when Qrow’s tongue slid against his bottom lip Coffee moaned and started kissing back, his hands sliding up Qrow’s arms and pulling him closer. He rocked gently against the huntsman enjoying just how passionate the kiss was. Their tongues tangled together in a slick wet knot as Qrow slid one hand around coffee, pulling them flush against one another. They stood at about the same height so it was easy for Qrow to roll his crotch against coffee’s. Both of them moaning at the friction without breaking the lip lock. With a shiver from Coffee, they finally pulled apart.

“That was... mostly unexpected.”

“Oh please, you’ve been eye fucking me half the night. You’ve done this before?”

“Kissed a man? No, not since like middle school, glad you changed that though.” Coffee’s tan skin was flushed dark with blush and from the cold. His eyes roaming Qrow’s body, especially his open collar baring his neck to the elements.

“How about we get you out of the cold then since you’re still shaking like a leaf, I’m staying at a hotel not far from here?”

“I... okay.”

...

“What suddenly all bashful? Go on, touch me.” Qrow smirked. Now in his hotel room, Qrow stood there shirtless looking at Coffee expectantly. With a sigh, he closed the distance between them and kissed the tan man deeply. Coffee replied in earnest still shivering a bit, whether it was from the cold or just from the thrill Qrow couldn’t say. “How about a nice hot shower?”

“S-sure.” And with that Qrow pulled away and went to the en-suite bathroom. Running the water scalding hot and shucking off his boots and jeans. He stood there in his red trunks with a semi waiting for coffee to get the message and follow him to the bathroom. “You... uh, you wanted company right?”

“Yeah lover-boy I did, now hurry up.” Coffee joined him and slowly pulled off his shirt, looking at Qrow bashfully.

“Sorry... new to this.”

“Noooo couldn’t tell.” Qrow laughed and started helping coffee with his belt. “Come on, I’m feeling underdressed her bub.” He tugged coffee’s jeans and boxers down in one go with a strong tug as he dropped to his knees. looking up at coffee with a mirthful smirk.

“Qrow....” coffee could feel Qrow’s breath hot on his cock, he could feel the heat radiating off the huntsman and couldn’t constrain his excitement. 

“Look at that, stood up all on its own for me,” Qrow smirked as Coffee’s cock rose to full attention. “Nice and thick, I’m sure the ex didn’t leave you over problems with this.” He said as he wrapped a hand around the thick seven-inch cock inches from his face and stroked it watching as a bead of pre-cum formed at the top and rolled down the shaft. Been too damn long. Qrow thought to himself as he licked up the sweet pre and brought his lips to the cockhead. His tongue slipped out and lapped at coffee’s frenulum with a loaf moan roaring off coffee’s lips and echoing over the sound of the shower warming up.

“Holy mother of fuck.” Coffee moaned as Qrow kept jerking his dripping cock and lapping up the juices it dripped.

“Look at you, you’re a tap.” He smirked before standing up. Qrow shucked off his underwear and leapt under the shower head. “Fuck yes.” He moaned as he tilted his head to the spray. “Nothing feels like a hot shower after a long night of good drinks.” 

“Hey coffee’s a pretty great drink right?” He asked and Qrow shot him a devilish smirk in reply. 

“I’ve enjoyed the taste so far, c’mere.” He turned to face coffee, his cock standing proud and the other man's jaw dropped. Qrow’s cock was a thing of beauty. Well over nine inches long, thinner than coffee’s but thickly veined and flushed darkly as it twitched standing upright against his rock hard abs. Coffee stepped out of the rest of his clothes and quickly joined Qrow under the spray. Qrow’s slick body and coffee’s colliding with the hot water pouring off them. Their lips clashed together again as they frotted. Hips rolling, hands roaming over slick warm skin. Fuck it felt good for them. 

“Shit... it’s hot.” Coffee moaned against Qrow’s lips. So good. So fucking good. He jolted when Qrow wrapped a hand around both of their cocks and jerked them together slowly. “Yours is so fucking big.”

“You’re not half bad yourself tiger. I wanna see how this thing feels inside me.” Coffee’s has dropped

“R-really?”

“Yeah, I want you to fuck me with this fat cock, what can I see, get a few drinks in me and I spread my legs pretty damn easy.”

“You must have forgotten how to close them by now then.” Coffee chuckled suddenly confident. His cock throbbing painfully at the thought of having Qrow wrapped around it. “I didn’t take you for the kind of guy who... ya know.”

“Takes cock? I’ll take whatever the hell I want when I want it. Right now I want your cock. When I want your ass later I’ll let you know.” Qrow smirked and gripped Coffee’s cock hard. Clearly taking ownership. 

“Yes, sir.” Coffee gulped his cock just getting harder and his hole giving an involuntary twitch at the thought of that mile long pole of Qrow’s fucking him. With one more fierce kiss, Qrow turned and backed his body up against Coffee. The tan man’s thick cock sliding between the slick mounds of Qrow’s ass in the most delicious way. Qrow moaned and braced himself against the wall of the shower, rocking his hips back enjoying the heat of the cock running against his crack. 

“Soap will have to do.” He chuckled as he scooped up the mini bottle the hotel provided, still fucking his hips back against coffee’s cock. He squirted the conditioner in one hand and liberally spread it to the other, he brought one hand to his aching cock and gave it a few long strokes with the slick Shower gel and slid the other hand back along his taint. Giving Coffee’s balls a squeeze before slicking his ass too. “Fuck yes....” Qrow gasped as he slid a finger into himself his hole relaxing around it quickly. Coffee stepped back slightly, watching the show as Qrow still half bent against Be wall fingered his own hole and massaged his horsecock. 

“That’s fucking hot.” Coffee notes absentmindedly as he started playing with his own cock again with one hand and trailed his fingers around the small of Qrow’s back. He explored farther between Qrow’s cheeks till his fingers met Qrow’s where they were buried inside of him. Two of them now, sliding back and forth, in and out. 

“Need a hand?”

“A finger or two will be just fine.” Qrow chuckled before dropping his forehead against the cool ceramic of the wall and moaning when one of Coffee’s fingers slid its way into his hole along with his own. “Fuck yes... feels so much better than doing it myself.” It didn’t take long before Qrow pulled his fingers out of himself to use both hands on his cock while Coffee finger fucked him. 

”you look so good like this.” coffee moaned before gasping when Qrow slapped his hand off of his cock. 

”No more touching yourself, if you make this shorter than I want you're in for a world of hurt.” Qrow shot a sharp grin offer his shoulder before wagging his ass at coffee. ”now lube up your cock and fuck me with it.” not needing to be told twice Coffee used the half spent bottle of conditioner to slick his cock and positioned his dripping cockhead at Qrow’s hole. Holding Qrow’s ass open with his thumbs as he teased his head against Qrow. Watching ad the Scalding water streaming down Qrow’s back pooled in the small of his arched back and rolled off his sides and down between his cheeks and the cock resting there.

”are you ready?”

”always.” Qrow chuckled darkly before throwing his hips back and impaling himself on the thick meat of Coffee’s cock. Coffee stood there stunned as his entire cock was suddenly swallowed by Qrow’s hot tight ass. Qrow was panting as his cock squirted out a long stream of pre-cum as his prostate got slammed by the sudden intrusion. 

”be gentle with yourself!” coffee moaned as he felt Qrow’s hole clamp around the base of his cock. 

”don’t underestimate a horny huntsman.” Qrow chuckled as he started rolling his hips slowly. Coffee still standing statue still as he was in awe of the heat wrapped around his dick. 

”can I...”

”fuck me? Do it. Wreck me.” Qrow grinned over his shoulder and was caught by surprise when Coffee folded himself over Qrow to kiss him deeply as he started shifting his hips. Slowly pulling out an inch of cock before sliding it back home inside Qrow. they broke the kiss and Qrow arched his back wanting to force it all into him again. he still had a healthy buzz going and this was a great way to spend the night. why do more work than he had to when he had an enthusiastic rugby player to do the heavy lifting? 

”God, you're wrapped around me so good.” coffee’s hands settled on Qrow’s hips. Gripping them tightly as he started to properly fuck the hunter. Rolling his hips back till just his cockhead was wrapped up by Qrow’s slutty hole before thrusting back in. he was working in slow deep thrusts. Enjoying the friction of his bare cock stirring up Qrow’s insides. still moaning and dripping Qrow let go of his cock and braced himself against the wall. He was enjoying the slow deep face plenty. the fat cock in him was more than enough to keep his prostate happy and his cock twitching. 

”as pleasant as this is, how about, you fuck me like you mean it.” Qrow goaded wriggling his hips. Coffee returned him defiant look and slammed his hips against the huntsman's ass with a wet smack that echoed throughout the shower. ”fuck yes!” Qrow barked, his cock throbbing in response to the hard thrust into his hole. 

”rough it is then.” coffee Growled leaning over Qrow and nipping at the back of his neck as he began furiously thrusting his hips deep into the man. He wrapped his arms around Qrow’s middle, keeping him close and making sure he had good purchase to pound the ever-loving fuck out of that slutty huntsman’s hole. 

”that’s it.” Qrow Sighed as he was fucked. His cock was swinging side to slide and slapping against his wet slick abs. 

”you feel so fucking good, I can't last much longer.” coffee moaned into Qrow’s ear, his balls aching as they slapped against Qrow’s ass in the best way.”

”keep going.” the Huntsman roared feeling the own coiling in his Gut and his balls pulling up right against his giant cock as his orgasm drew close. he gasped in surprise when Coffee’s hands came up and started tugging fiercely at Qrow’s nipples. The sudden sharp pleasure pushed him over the edge, and Qrow’s thick cum came spewing out of his cock head in hot heavy spurts, plastering the wall with his seed. His prostate was on a higher plane of pleasure as Coffee’s orgasm hit him like a Sack of bricks. his own cum flooding Qrow’s ass thoroughly breeding the man. 

”I'm sorry... I came inside.” 

 

”don’t apologize, you’ll be doing it again before the night is out.” Qrow chuckled, standing up and leaning back against Coffee exhausted by his orgasm. he chuckled when Coffee’s hands gravitated to Qrow’s still hard throbbing cock. ”don’t worry, I'll let you try that out too. We’re gonna need some real lube.” 

”cum works pretty well.” Coffee observed, his cock was still mostly hard and still buried up in Qrow, he gave it a few gentle thrusts enjoying how right Qrow was after his orgasm. 

”yes, it does. Yes, it does.”

\--several weeks later--

Coffee went digging around in his jacket pocket looking for his phone. After a night of sucking and fucking they had fallen asleep in the hotel bed exhausted. And Qrow was gone in the morning. Finally, scroll in hand Coffee answered the call that was coming in from an anonymous number. 

”Coffee?”

”That's my name don't wear it out.” he chuckled into the phone. 

”Yeah, I know what your name is, I moaned it half the night. I was asking if you’d like to go get some.” Qrow’s rich deep voice asked and Coffee couldn't help the silly grin that came to his face. 

”Yeah, I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Just a gift work for a friend to show him that when I'm doubt if you don't like any of the ships, make up your own! Sorry if it was rough, wrote the whole thing from my phone. Also if you like Nsfw art check out my stuff on Twitter @cummytomato


End file.
